


Break Up Make Up

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's (mostly) Filthy Tumblr Posts [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Peter Parker, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Prompt:Annoyed ex boyfriends tony and peter fucking in inconvenient places, when they know they shouldn’t be but they keep ending up doing it anyway (with or without cheating involved)





	Break Up Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> Started getting prompts again and me trying to keep up 😅
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/181521024408/annoyed-ex-boyfriends-tony-and-peter-fucking-in))

They broke up two weeks ago, but due to circumstances, it was impossible to avoid each other.

Not that they tried very hard.

Not at all.

Tony could almost believe his ex was following him actually, considering he was seeing the boy pop up everywhere he went. But Tony never said a word to him about it.

Perhaps the first time, Tony would've but he had gotten distracted by the tiny little shorts his ex wore. Peter had broken away from his group of friends when he caught sight of Tony.

“Mr. Stark,” he greeted, tucking a stray curl behind his ear. “Didn't expect to see you here.”

Tony cleared his throat, trying to add a bit of moisture back to his dry mouth.

“Well, I've moved my tutoring sessions here,” Tony replied, happy that the words came out reasonably calm. Peter's eyes widened just the slightest and Tony instantly knew what he was thinking.

Their risky affair had started because Tony was tutoring the boy. Only, the situation had been a lot more personal. Tony was a busy man and before Peter, had never taken on one-to-one tutoring sessions.

He had only done so because Peter was a brilliant student and it had intrigued Tony when the boy had asked for extra help. And since he had never officially tutored another student, he had arrangements to have their sessions in his classroom instead of the library.

A beautiful, brilliant boy and a too easily distracted man in an empty classroom, secluded from all others’ ears and eyes… It led to the most volatile and passionate affair Tony had ever had.

And it went crashing to the ground, hence why they were no longer together.

But Tony still knew the boy too well. Knew that mentioning the tutoring lessons with another student gave Peter the wrong ideas. Ideas where his teacher was bending some other boy or girl over a desk, pounding into them hard just as Tony had done with him.

He saw the hurt pool into those lovely brown eyes and it wasn't acceptable. Without thinking, he took Peter's wrist in his hand and led him to the back where students and staff rarely went.

They traded quiet but passionate remarks, rebuttals and stinging words, but some part of Tony knew what the outcome was going to be.

The boy's shorts dragged down just low enough for his ass to be exposed. Tony's pants open, his cock hard and aching, shoving into Peter's tight little hole. During their tumultuous affair both bad gotten used to carrying around a small bottle of lube. It was fortunate that the habit was still observed, otherwise they wouldn't have been able to do this…

Fucking in the library, Tony had the boy braced against the shelves. His voice was a low, purr in Peter's ear as he assured the boy that he didn't give a shit about the students he was tutoring now. They were a cover because Peter couldn't be the only one he tutored. He wouldn't risk the boy.

But he was the only one Tony had touched, had claimed, had fucked with abandon.

Tony had to clasp his hand over Peter's pretty mouth. Peter was always a noisy little thing and getting railed into like this was no exception. Peter always tried to be quiet, biting his pretty pink lips hard enough that there were tears in his eyes. But those lips belonged to Tony so he had replaced them with his own, muffling Peter's moans with his mouth.

It was hard and fast. Rushed. The kid's friends were probably waiting on him. Tony's 4 o'clock was probably wondering where he was.

It was better this way.

Tony came inside him with a grunt, fucking in as deep as possible so that every drop would be deposited inside. The boy's legs trembled, threatening to have him collapse from the onslaught.

Peter whimpered when Tony whirled him around dropping to his knees to take care of his flushed little sex. It didn't take him long, a minute of Tony's hot wet mouth and he was shooting his come down the teacher's throat.

“We can't do this again,” Tony murmured, kissing the boy's lips, sharing the taste of his own come.

Peter agreed with a nod and returned to his friends with Tony's come warming his insides.

After that, Tony saw him everywhere and like a vicious cycle, they fucked everywhere.

The boy was too tempting, too convenient, but the places where they went at it was anything but.

When they were together, they used to only have sex in Tony's classroom. Now it was like anywhere would do.

Tony's car in the parking lot.

The bathroom on the third floor.

The janitor's closet.

Under the bleachers quick and easy while everyone was distracted by a game.

The gym showers.

Then their constant fucking spilled outside of school grounds.

Tony bumped into him at the mall.

Not even five minutes later, he was fucking Peter in one of the department's changing rooms. At least the stalls had a bench so Peter was able to ride him. Even better, there were mirrors on the walls, so Tony had the perfect view.

Peter's small, round ass spread apart, Tony's thick cock working its way inside his pretty hole. Tony's eyes devoured every detail and he couldn't help putting his hands on the boy's cheeks, marveling over how large his hands looked on them.

He had Peter turn around so that he could see too. The boy's face was such a deep red, his pretty mouth trembling.

“See how my cock is splitting your little hole open?” Tony whispered in his ear. “Such a tiny little hole… So hot and hungry… Always wants to be full of my cock…”

He knew he shouldn't be teasing the boy. Making Peter whisper and moan for him was too tempting though. The way Peter's insides massaged his cock whenever he got riled up felt too good for the older man.

“C’mon, baby,” Tony quietly urged, “Make me come inside this needy hole of yours… You want it, don't you? Want to be full of my come? Have it dripping out of your hole while you're walking around?”

Peter whined at the words with whispered replies of “Yes, yes, yes… please, sir…” His hips rolled effortlessly, a mesmerizing sight.

His body just took Tony so well, like he was made for him.

Tony gave him what he wanted, creaming inside Peter's eager body.

It was the last time that day either because they ended up eating dinner together. And ended up fucking in the bathroom. Watching Peter lick his lips after eating a sundae dessert gave Tony some inspiring ideas, after all. Peter's mouth felt heavenly wrapped around him and looked even better with a glaze of his come coating his pink lips.

Finally, Tony gave up the ruse that they weren't together when the boy showed up at his home. Peter smiled and walked right in as though he owned the place. Considering he had Tony wrapped around his little finger, perhaps he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr 💗  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
